When Opposites Collide (or Attract)
by WalkingTalkingParadox
Summary: AU story. Liz is a waitress struggling to make ends meet. Mr. Reddington is a dark and brooding older gentleman that has struggles of his own as well. Both couldn't be anymore different but yet their joining is still inevitable. Just girly fantasies going on here...


**So this happens when you download all the free harlequin stories from ITunes and imagine them to be your favorite duo (Red/Liz) Keep in mind it is AU and this will be second priority to my other story GMH. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBL and this story is purely for fun and recreational purposes!**

* * *

><p>"Table 29!" The loud voice from the kitchen made its way to Liz's ears amongst all the noise and chatter of the restaurant and she hastily walked up to the serving aisle and picked up her giant tray full of entrees. It was heavy but after months of practice and some accidents she finally mastered balancing it on her sole right hand. She made her way among the countless tables and approached her table 29. With a nice smile on her face she set each entree down and managed to explain what each dish was made of and famous for. The customers smiled back and each said thank you as she turned to leave.<p>

"My pleasure."

It would be another 30 minutes before this tables dessert would be ready to serve and she already checked her other tables and all were eating happily and chatting quietly amongst themselves. Instead of idly standing around she went to the back room and quickly pulled out her phone. It was already 8:30 at night and if she didn't know any better, her dad might have forgotten to take his medication. She quickly dialed home and after a few seconds his voice rung in her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Of course it's you sweetie. Who else would call this lonely old man to remind him to take his medication?" She smiled at his obvious dislike of her needing to check in on him every night. His health was bordering on him having an official room at the hospital and she had been trying to take care of him as much as she could at home. The thought of him sleeping in a cold, empty, stale room unnerved her. Adding the fact that the hospital bills would completely swamp her was of no help either.

"You are not lonely you have Hudson daddy. And I'm glad you didn't forget your pills this time mister."

"Of course I didn't sweetie. What time will you be home today? Maybe we can still catch the last episode of ER Affairs." He sure loved to watch TV and that was his favorite show.

"My last reservation for the night is at 9 today but who know how long they will be here. Maybe I can still catch the last ten minutes if I hurry. Besides, these shows always leave the best parts till the very end." His chuckle warmed her heart and she faintly heard a 'come here boy' before hearing the couch creak under his weight.

"Alright then honey, I'll see you later. Be careful on your way back."

"Yeah yeah I know. Don't worry daddy I won't be long. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too butterball." Hanging up she shook her head at his use of her endearing nickname. To this day she had no idea why he called her that. The door swung open and the hostess of the night came in,

"Hey Liz can you set up17 for your 9 o'clock?" It was still another 20 minutes before the guests showed up and Liz got slightly confused. "The table is already set and ready."

"Yeah I just need you to take away all the silverware and glasses and leave it for one. Mr..." At that the hostess looked down to her notepad. "Reddington called just now and canceled his reservation for two. It will only be him coming in tonight."

"Oh that's fine I'll have it ready in a minute."

Maybe she could make it in time after all. She retied the black apron on her waist and followed the hostess out making her way to table 17. It was on the smoking section of the floor. She quickly rid it of all its contents and left just one placing for one guest. Tonight was an easy night after all.

Being a waitress at _The Lodge_ wasn't her first choice, but trying to make ends meet and support herself and her dad all while trying to finish school left little job options. The pay was crappy and way below minimum wage but the hours didn't interfere with her scholarship paid studies. Finishing school felt like forever since she was a part-time student but she only had a couple of months left before she graduated. The idea of getting a better job with a way better pay was all too appealing.

The next couple of minutes went by in a blur as she ran back and forth accommodating guests and their needs. She would refill water glasses or take empty dishes back to the kitchen to the dishwasher. At times she would lead a guest to the restrooms or simply just have a friendly conversation with a table. She wasn't really allowed to start conversations with guests but if they asked a question or made a comment intending to talk to someone then she would be happy to oblige.

At precisely 9 the hostess came up the steps leading a rather distinguished gentleman to table 17 and Liz took with her a menu for dinner. The man was already seated when she started making her way over and she couldn't help but notice his attire.

He wore a three-piece gray suit with a matching fedora that he sat down on the table. His tie matched his eyes and was neatly made while his sunglasses hung lazily out of one breast pocket. He seemed like he just walked out of a GQ magazine cover with perfectly pressed clothes and polished shoes. He oozed power and fortune making the air around him tense with anticipation of what was to come. Liz almost tripped over herself when he lifted his gaze because his eyes were so intense and dark and roaming up and down her body. It happened in a second and she questioned whether it really happened because when she finally arrived next to his seat, his gaze settled softly. She stood politely to his side and greeted this mysterious man.

"Good evening." She smiled at him as she handed him the menu. "My name is Liz and I will be your server for the night. What would you like to drink?" There was nothing that could have prepared her to hearing that low silky voice of his but when spoke what he said was far more surprising than his actual tone.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review and tell me if its worth continuing at all. Toodles!<strong>


End file.
